Saving a soul
by Spenx
Summary: One year after the accident, Naruto finally return to school but learning something grim, his childhood have been shutting himself out to everybody, INCLUDE Naruto, So can Konohamaru be saved before he put himself into too much darkness? Konohamaru / Naruto


Everything seem so dark, suddenly there a voice reach my ear.

"Kono…"

I slowly opened my eyes, glare at person front of me

"Konohamaru…" Naruto, which is heavy injured, his half of face is bandaged, breathing heavy through the oxygen mask, have finally woke up from the hospital. His sapphire eyes look at the sobbing friend, "Come on… Don't look like that."

Konohamaru's eyes pour down heavy tears as he looks at his childhood friend lie on the bed, awaking from the deep coma.

* * *

><p>One year later, the blonde walking toward to school that he have been missed for several months, He had been hit by lorry which put him in coma for three months, after being woke up, he have to go physiotherapy and home study to let his body heal. But now that he recovery and able to come back to school, Naruto look at the school, feeling as nostalgic as he grinned that finally he able to go school rather than home study.<p>

His class mates look surprised and pleased that he came back and give him warm welcome, Miss Konan look at Naruto, smile softly, give the boy chance to reunion all of his class friends, she postpone the class to start by ten minutes hence give the boy properly to catch up with the class before start the lesson.

After the few lesson, Naruto finally caught up with what going on at school, and delivery the devastation news to his classmates who playing basketball with him that he wouldn't able to playing anymore since the accidently which have damaged mostly to his body, he had fracture ribs, leg but they are recovery and in good condition, but however his shoulder is shattered badly that his arm cannot reach higher than it should be hence he wouldn't able to score the ball into basketball anymore. He also discovery that since after the accidently, Konohamaru have quitted playing the basketball team, without explanation, but only Naruto knew why…

Guilty, Konohamaru, he feeling guilty that he quitted.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone, you dirty slapper!" the girl look shocked as the foul-mouth boy reject her propose love toward to him, her eyes filling with tear as she throw her hand into the boy cheek and smack him hard and run away. "I hate you! You son of bitch!"

Konohamaru rubbed the red mark on his cheek, he could feel the heat as he touch it. But he look at girl run away impassively then sighed as he make his way to the roof of school where he usually spend his time alone, avoid everyone.

The girl ran into pinkette, and sobbing on her chest, she rubbed her arms, and asks her what had happen.

"That bastard rejected me, and then he called me slapper!"

"Who did you asked out?" Sakura look at the crying girl. She looks up to her emerald eyes, wiping away her tears. "Konohamaru, I thought he so cool and mysterious and quiet, that why I finally save up all my courage to ask him out, and yet he's just a big nasty bastard!"

Sakura sighed as she comfort the girl, "you are newbie right? You just start come in this school? Let me tell you, please don't take it personality"

The girl looks at Sakura in confusing, but still listening.

"That boy had hard time since that incident, He had little rivalry squabble with his childhood friend about basketball, but there one moment where he spaced out without watching where he going as he crossing the road, the lorry was about to hit him, but he was saved by his own best friend, Naruto, who pushed him away and got hit instead."

The girl gasped and start to see why he seem be so gloomy, "He keep punish himself and cut off his tie to everybody." Sakura explain as she rubbed the newbie head, "So don't hate him when he already hating himself."

Naruto look out the window from class as soon he could hear the bell ring, its break time now. He smiled as he knows where else to go now, to the roof, where his best friend, Konohamaru will be there.

* * *

><p>Naruto pushed the door open and walk to the edge of the school, stretch himself except his right arm which he cannot put it above his head but stretch it front of him instead and let out 'ahhhing' afterward, he look around for familiar face that he haven't seen since year and found him, sitting on his own in far end of the roof. Naruto's mouth smile up as his eyes found him and make his way to him.<p>

Konohamaru didn't alerted or move away but he already knew he would come up but he still impassive or not really caring about him at all, Naruto dropped his back bag on floor and sat beside him, he look at him and chuckle softly, "Well it's good to see you too! I meant after all that year!"

Konohamaru rolled his eyes, didn't respond as he remove one of the earplug from his ear.

"I heard you quitted basketball, what a shame, I mean you're such talent and you shouldn't quitted."

"You shouldn't starting by telling me what to do" the brunette scowled at his best friend, but that didn't bothered Naruto, his cheerful side always still laughing especially with his scowled. He stood up and left, Naruto watched him walking away and shouting something that got him stopped for moment. "Cheer up and let me see that smile of your…"

He left, Naruto sighed disappointed, and He didn't really helping much, he looked up the sky, starting to think back of that where he woke up from coma.

"Come on… Don't look like that." Naruto speak softly, as his hand reach out to Konohamaru's hand.

Konohamaru stood there, crying hard as his soft hand reach Naruto's hand.

"look like… I wouldn't able to playing no more…. But hey I'm alive and breathing…"

Konohamaru's mind wander to that day of Naruto's awakening too, his softly and weak voice hitting him how much he never forgave himself that his rival unable to play with him, and it's because all of him, If I wasn't such carelessness, none of those would've happen. But some strange reason seeing Naruto again feeling so overwhelm him by that bright light which that was his spirit that lifts him up, but his conscience and guilty those make those small moment gone already as his mind engulf into the darkness.

Naruto walked passed the basketball court and saw his fellow captain, Kiba, also his good friend, they both fist-bump each other and chuckles, "I heard you have disadvantage on the winter match."

"Yeah, I have two of my star players gone and the newbies aren't even ready to facing the elite." He sighed, "We did give it with all our best, and we haven't given up."

"So it's true, Konohamaru left?"

"After what happen to you, Yes, He keep went and visit you after the school every day, I'm sorry that you unable to play with us." Kiba sighed disappointment.

"Don't worry, Capt, I will make sure Konohamaru return to play soon, just give me moment."

Kiba nodded his head and give him goodbye fist-bump as they both go separate way. Naruto sitting down and watch the match.

* * *

><p>After school, Konohamaru walked his way home and open his front door and sighed, the cheerful voice can be heard "Welcome home." Which startled Konohamaru, he look at the bright blonde sitting on the sofa, with Konohamaru's mother serve him drink.<p>

"Come on, don't be shy!" Naruto chuckle as he gave Konohamaru warm welcome. Konohamaru look annoyed as his mother walk passed him "I need to go and pick up your father, I will be back later, make sure to lock up before you going to bed." Konohamaru nodded his head as his mother kissed his cheek and waves toward the blonde which did the same thing back, "Come back safe"

As soon the door shutted, Naruto smiled as he offer him the plateful of biscuits. "Want some biscuits?" Konohamaru shook his head in annoyance and scowl at Naruto further when he heard his responds "Whatever, your loss"

"Why are you even here?" Konohamaru snapped.

"I don't know, maybe we both share the same neighbourhood and our parents are getting along pretty much well, because of us being close and all…" Naruto replied that as he reach out the biscuit and take bit.

Konohamaru slightly blushed but turn away from him "If your business is done, just go home already!" as he stormed off to his room, leave Naruto speechless but don't really fazing him, he chewing his food slowly as he trying think of solution.

Konohamaru curled himself up on his bed, look so miserable when he saw Naruto again. He feel overwhelm with guilty again, he still haven't get over the fact that he will never able to play with him ever again. And that reason why he quitting, what the point to playing alone. His rival is reason why they both competing each other and they both become ace. But all of that seem so pointless now.

His door knocked three times, Konohamaru shouted "Go away and leave me alone."

Then suddenly his door swung open so fast and the banging startled Konohamaru, Naruto look at the shooked brunette as he look at Naruto look extreme annoying. "Sorry, No can do…" as he shut the door behind him "I still haven't done the business with you."

He approach to the brunette, Konohamaru scoffed as he rolled his eyes, trying avoiding eyes contacting with him, Naruto's hands reach to brunette cheek and turn it toward to him. Their eyes both met and look at each other.

"Now you listen to me, we have been friends since you and your family moving here, you little brat! It been so long and you are like part of me too! I don't really care about my body or the fact that I unable to play again, but what I REALLY care about being to having you still here with me!"

Konohamaru look speechless as his cheek become warm, Naruto could felt it growing warm with his hands still on his cheek.

"Is this how it gonna be like forever? With you keeping yourself shut out from me?"

Konohamaru's eyes start to swell up as the tears filling up, Konohamaru's inside feel as there something swell up and ready to burst out.

Konohamaru's hand reaches out and gently grabbing Naruto's side, which surprised Naruto, Konohamaru burst into sobbing, "For the longest I have been afraid how to talk to you, or held my head high, or ever imagine how to act around you, I don't know what to do at all and still don't…"

"Kono…" Naruto mumbled quietly as he lift brunette head up, "Man! How long have it been since we this close to each other" Naruto chuckle, throwing Konohamaru off his guard.

"Would you mind if we got a bit closer?" Naruto reach in and plant his lips against Konohamaru.

Konohamaru's eyes widen with surprised but the two boys didn't stopped, they both keeping kissing.


End file.
